Lingering Memories
by 9261slipkn
Summary: Yui and Hinata meet after being reborn. How much will they remember, and what will happen if one of them doesn't remember everything? YuixHinata
1. First Meeting

Hey everyone, this is my second fan fic, though i am still working on my first one as well and it is still in its early chapters, i just came up with this idea and couldn't help but put it into this story, hope you all like it.

Note: Boring disclaimer incoming, i don't own Angel Beats or any of it's characters etc.

* * *

_Two people stood on a school baseball field during a sunset facing each other, I am with a boy with blue hair, I can't see his face properly, and I don't know who he is, but I know that he is more important to me than anything else. Then I hear those words, "I wanna be with you forever and ever. The Yui I met here isn't a fake. You're Yui, no matter where we met; I would've fallen in love with you. Even if it was a one in six billion chance we would meet, even if you were already paralyzed when we met, I'd marry you, and I would make you the happiest woman in the world."_

Waking up from the recurring dream with tears in my eyes, I wonder for the millionth time who that boy is, and why I keep dreaming about him. Where had he gone, and where was that place in my dream? If I had the answer to even one of those questions, maybe I could find him. For now, I could only wait, and hope that he might find me.

"Yui, come down and have some breakfast or you'll be late for school." My Mum called to me.

"Coming Mum." I quickly got ready and had breakfast before setting off for school. I had to go in early today, I was going to try and get on the baseball team, though I wasn't very good at baseball, I always liked the sport, and I felt like it was something I had to do.

After arriving at the baseball field, I suddenly got a feeling of nostalgia looking at the field, I didn't know why, but I felt like I was on the verge of tears. That was when I felt the hand on my shoulder. "You nervous? Don't worry, I'm sure you will do great." his smiling face shone down at me, and for some reason I couldn't say anything back to him, I couldn't even move. Eventually I pulled myself together and managed to reply to him, "Uhh, thanks... I hope I get in, I've always liked baseball."

"Well, just do your best and I'm sure you'll make It." he said before running off. He had blue hair, a kind face, and a simple smile that reassured me, but it wasn't just that, what was it that made me so nervous around him? Before I could get any further, I noticed everyone gathering together to start the tryouts, I rushed over before I got left behind, After all, I was one of the only two girls trying out for the new co-ed baseball team.

"Alright everyone, this is how it's going to work, we are going to have two teams, and team captain Hinata and I will be deciding who will be joining the team."

Hinata... his name is Hinata, why did that name make me feel this way? I felt safe, and happy, but why was this random guy making me feel like this? It didn't make any sense, and it annoyed me so much that I just wanted to hit him to make it go away.

After the tryouts, the coach asked me to help pack everything away; I guessed that it might help my chances of getting on the team, so I agreed. When I was taking the bats back to storage, I notice someone stop me, and take some of the bats from me. "I think you got a few too many there, mind if I lend you a hand?" It was Hinata, the team captain, I found myself tongue tied again, and so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hey! The coach asked me to do it, not you! I can manage perfectly fine on my own!" After yelling at him, it made me feel a little better, but I also felt a bit guilty about it, all he wanted to do was help out, and I yelled at him.

"Why don't you just say thanks like a normal person, jeez Yui." How did he know my name?

"What are you, some kind of stalker? How did you know my name?" Now I was yelling at him again, why did I always have to yell at this guy, I didn't want to yell, but I couldn't do anything else.

"Your name was called out during the tryouts remember?" He continued packing everything away without paying much attention to me, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him.

For the rest of the school day, I saw his face everywhere I looked, why was his face so familiar when I only just met him? And why did I always have to yell at him, and feel really weird around him? Maybe I should ask my Mum about this later.

The rest of the day went by without incident, and when I got home, I decided not to tell my Mum about what had happened with Hinata, I didn't want her to worry. As I was falling asleep, I found myself wondering if I would have that dream again, and wondering if Hinata might have something to do with that dream.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me any way you would like me to make this better. Until next time.


	2. Memories

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been pretty busy lately but as of next week, i should have more time to work on my fan fics. My characters may be a little bit OOC here and there, but I try do what i can to keep things as close to their original personalities as i can.

Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and as always, review and all that jazz are more than welcome, if you have any plot suggestions, feel free to tell me about them and i will see what i can do about it.

Note: I do not own angel beats no matter how many stars i may wish upon, etc etc etc.

* * *

_The same dream again, but this time things were clearer, they weren't all hazy and I could see his face properly. It was clear now; his face, features and identity were clear as day to me. The man in my dream was Hinata._

I wake with a start after realizing what I just saw in my dream, as it all suddenly rushed back to me. My past life, living alone with my Mum as she took care of me each and every day while I simply lay there, unable to move anything below my neck. Memories of the time when I was a burden to my mother were then faded out as I remembered my life slowly drained away in that bed. I remember waking in a strange new place to find that I was no longer paralyzed, and finding out that I was in the afterlife, finding friends and adventures, able to finally do everything I wanted to in that past life, do a German suplex, play in a band, score past 5 people in soccer, and play baseball... Finally, I remembered the most important thing of all... Hinata. I remembered when I first met Hinata, the time we played baseball together, all the times we fought, and finally, when he said those wonderful words to me, those words that made living worthwhile, and helped me to move on.

There was only one question remaining.

"Does Hinata remember me too?"

**Hinata's PoV**

I woke stretching in my bed, "What a weird dream." I had a strange dream of a life I never had, where I went to a school that was bigger than any other I had ever seen before, but it was strange because it wasn't just a school, it was some kind of afterlife, the people there were dead, including me. But how was that possible? Shaking my head I dismissed the thoughts of that weird place from my mind, now wasn't the time to be thinking of strange dreams, I had to go tell the people who made the baseball team when our practice was.

I quickly got ready for school and left as soon as I could, running to the school I wanted to get there early and take a few practice swings on the baseball field before school. Turning the corner I almost bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The girl yelled, why was she always so angry, it made no sense.

"Sorry about that Yui, I wanted to get to school early to play a little baseball." She stood there, staring at me, why was she doing that it was getting a little creepy.

"Hinata..."

"Yui can you stop staring at me please, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Do you... remember me?" she looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"Of course I remember you Yui, how could I forget you?" After that she looked like she was about to start jumping all over the place with joy.

"After all, it was only yesterday that we met when you came to try out for the baseball team. By the way, you made the team; practice is every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons after school."

The small girl was just silent, staring past me; did she hear what I said about the baseball team? Oh well, not my problem.

"See you at practice!" I yell as I run off toward the school. For some reason I didn't feel right about leaving her alone like that, but I had to go and practice my baseball.

**Yui's PoV**

He doesn't remember me... how could he forget me? After the promise he made, after he swore he would find me and marry me... Was all that just a lie?

"What a moron..." I mumbled quietly to myself, cursing Hinata for being such a moron.

He only said all those things to get me to pass on didn't he? I would never forgive him if that was true. But there was that nagging voice in the back of my head that tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, I had only just remembered him this morning.

"That's it! All I have to do is jog his memory, and then he will remember everything!" I was getting fired up now, and with my new goal in mind, I set off towards school.

"But he's still a moron..."

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 2 done, hope you guys liked it, if not, tell me how you would like me to improve upon my writing and i will see what i can do. I know that my chapters are pretty short for this but i just like to end it when it feels right, i dont really set any particular word limit for myself whilst writing so chapter lengths may vary a lot.

As always, reviews are more than welcome.

See you guys next time.


End file.
